Level A Math
Level A (or simply Level A Math) is the first grade level for math. Domains Number and Operations There are 43 Number and Operations lessons. Normal #Order Numbers to 120* #Identify Teen Numbers #Build Teen Numbers #Identify Two-Digit Numbers* #Build Two-Digit Numbers #Breaking Apart Tens and Ones #Writing With Tens and Ones #Finding Ten More and Ten Less #Add Multiples of Ten to Multiples of Ten #Subtract Multiples of Ten from Multiples of Ten #Add Multiples of Ten to Any Two-Digit Number #Subtract Multiples of Ten from Any Two-Digit Number #Add Two-Digit and One-Digit Numbers #Subtract Two-Digit and One-Digit Numbers #Add More Two-Digit and One-Digit Numbers #Comparing Two-Digit Numbers #Add Two-Digit Numbers #Subtract Two-Digit Numbers #Add More Two-Digit Numbers #Subtract More Two-Digit Numbers Practice #Practice: Order Numbers 1 to 20 (Original Practice Door/Quiz Door #2) #Practice: Order Numbers to 120 (Rocket Doors/Quiz Door #6) #Practice: Identify Teen Numbers (Sea Themed Doors/Quiz Door #6) #Practice: Build Teen Numbers (D Shaped Doors /Quiz Door #8) #Practice: Identify Two-Digit Numbers (Rocket Doors/Quiz Door #5) #Practice: Build Two-Digit Numbers (Avocado Doors/Quiz Door #4) #Practice: Breaking Apart Tens and Ones #Practice: Writing With Tens and Ones #Practice: Finding Ten More and Ten Less #Practice: Add Multiples of Ten (Castle Doors/Quiz Door #2) #Practice: Subtract Multiples of Ten (Orignial Practice Door/Quiz Door #3) #Practice: Add Multiples of 10 to Two-Digit Numbers (Avocado Doors/Quiz Door #3) #Practice: Subtract Multiples of Ten from Two-Digit Numbers #Practice: Add Two-Digit and One-Digit Numbers (Castle Doors/Quiz Door #1) #Practice: Subtract Two-Digit and One-Digit Numbers #Practice: Add More Two-Digit and One-Digit Numbers (Original Practice Door/Quiz Door #2) #Practice: Comparing Two-Digit Numbers #Practice: Add Two-Digit Numbers (Tree Doors/Quiz Door #4) #Practice: Subtract Two-Digit Numbers #Practice: Add More Two-Digit Numbers (Sea Themed Doors/Quiz Door #5) #Practice: Subtract More Two-Digit Numbers Holiday Specials #Adding Multiple Addends (Christmas Special) Practice #Practice: Adding Multiple Addends Algebra and Algebraic Thinking There are 42 Algebra and Algebraic Thinking lessons. Normal #"Add To" and "Put Together" Word Problems #Add in Any Order #Count On to Add #"Add To Change Unknown" Word Problems #Think Addition to Subtract #Count On to Subtract #"Take From" Word Problems #Doubles #Doubles and Near Doubles #"Put Together/Take Apart Addend Unknown" Problems #"Compare Difference Unknown" Word Problems #Make a Ten to Add #Make a Ten to Subtract #Fluently Add and Subtract Within 10 #Solving Mixed Problems within 20 #Understanding Equals (True or False) #Finding Equivalent Addition Problems with 10 #Counting Up and Down #Subtraction Relative to Addition #Combining Addends #Adding Multiple Addends #Add & Subtract within 20 #Creating Tens Practice #Practice: Add and Subtract Within 10 #Practice: Count On to Add #Practice: "Add To" Word Problems #Practice: "Change Unknown" Word Problems #Practice: "Put Together/Take Apart" Word Problems #Practice: "Compare Difference Unknown" Problems #Practice: Make 10 (repeat of Level AA) (Rocket Doors/Quiz Door #4) #Practice: Make a Ten to Add #Practice: Make a Ten to Subtract #Practice: Number Partners for 10 #Practice: Solving Mixed Problems within 20 #Practice: Understanding Equals (True or False) #Practice: Finding Equivalent Addition Problems with 10 #Practice: Counting Up and Down #Practice: Subtraction Relative to Addition #Practice: Combining Addends #Practice: Adding Multiple Addends #Practice: Add & Subtract within 20 #Practice: Creating Tens Measurement and Data 1. Measure Lengths Geometry # Understand Attributes of Shapes # Divide Shapes Into Two Equal Parts # Divide Shapes Into Four Equal Parts Practice #Practice: Attributes of Shapes (Avocado Doors/Quiz Door #2) An asterik (*) indicates that Snargg makes a cameo appearance Category:Level A Math Category:Math Levels